


Boxcar Blues

by Cullhach



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, I Tried, Mistaken for Being in a Relationship, Prompt: Mistaken For Couple, Public Transportation, References to Super Smash Brothers, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-07-20 02:17:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19984411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cullhach/pseuds/Cullhach
Summary: Pidge is riding the train home when someone interrupts her game of Tetris.





	Boxcar Blues

**Author's Note:**

> Based on every train ride ever.

Katie didn’t usually mind public transportation. 

Most days were uneventful, and the more eventful ones usually left her with a good story to share. She was barely even fazed anymore when people offered her pizza slices out of plastic grocery bags, or screamed into their phones about their “trip up north” to get “the good stuff, no-we-ain’t-gonna-get-shot-Andrew.” Besides, if someone was being annoying, she could drown out the world with her headphones, problem solved.

College was expensive, so when presented with the choice between an expensive parking pass and a card that gave her free access to every train, bus, and trolley within a fifty mile radius, her choice had been clear.

Today, though, she kind of wished she’d bought a parking pass.

She wasn’t opposed to sharing a booth on the train. It happened sometimes. While she preferred to have the corner all to herself, there were only so many seats, and so she didn’t think much of it when a guy sat across from her. 

“Hello.”

She glanced up from her game of Tetris, and gave him the polite smile she saved for strangers. “Hello.”

“What’s your name?”

“Katie.”

“I find you extremely attractive.”

Well then. “Um, thank you?” She blinked back, tetrominoes piling up on screen.

“Where are you headed?”

That set off a warning bell. “Just got out of class.” She gestured vaguely, as though that answered everything.

“Do you have a boyfriend?” He pressed, leaning forward with a smile.

Pidge narrowed her eyes. “What’s it to you?”

“So where are you getting off?” 

No way did she want to lead the guy straight to her stop, but she also didn’t want to sit here with him any longer than she had to. Curse public transportation and all the creepy weirdos who took it, she was getting a parking pass next semester.

“At my stop.” She finally replied with a frown, staring at her phone. “Where do you get off?”

“Aw Pidgey, I didn’t see you sitting there! I thought you had a lab tonight?” 

She flinched as someone flopped down into the chair next to her. The flash of a familiar green jacket from the corner of her eye let her know that it was Lance, one of her best friends despite being a year ahead of her. He raised a questioning eyebrow as he tossed a package of gummy worms onto her lap.

 _Bless_ Lance and his incredible timing.

“Professor canceled.” She almost died from relief right then and there, moving her bag to make more room for the both of them. She made a point of not acknowledging the guy across from them.

“You should come over and smash tonight then,” Lance elbowed her, “everyone’s gonna be there. It’ll be great!”

The other guy froze momentarily, before standing up and quietly retreating down the aisle. Pidge slumped in relief. Lance paused, misunderstanding. 

“I mean, you don’t _have_ to come play Smash Bros if you don’t want to, but it’s better when the whole posse is there, ya know?”

Katie laughed, leaning her head back against the seat. “I’ll be there, Lance. Wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

“Sweet!” He leaned back, completely oblivious to everything that had just happened. “Oh man, are you playing Tetris?”

Katie glanced down at her lap, the screen displaying a GAME OVER. “Sure am. Wanna switch off?”

“Aw yeah! I’m gonna trash you this time.”

And she let him, just this once.

**Author's Note:**

> Pidge, however, had no mercy that night when she destroyed everyone at Super Smash Bros.


End file.
